Catching New Fire: New moon and Catching Fire
by Newmoon23
Summary: So here we meet up again with Bella, Katniss, and the others. Alice is one new narrator. There was a switch around. But the plots do always get better and better. And what's with Peeta telling Katniss not to choose Cato? Well you'll all just have to find out when you read this.


Hi, sorry um... it's neither Katniss or Bella narrating this time. It's me Alice. There's someone else also narrating but you'll just have to wait and find out yourselves. Anyways, it's really sad that Katniss and her sister and their friends are all gone. Bella has been such a downer about it. Carlisle explains once in awhile how it's such a tragedy when we already know. They were all good friends, but back to what I was saying, we were all home one day and this happened...

Hi it's me Rosalie. You didn't think I would narrate huh? This is stupid... someone else narrate. Well she has some problem. Yo, it's Emmet. Normally Bella would narrate this thing but she's down and depressed ( more than she already is... ) uh don't tell her I said that... Shit... well uh bye. It's me Alice again, ugh I guess I'm the only one narrating for now. So we were all home and Carlisle says,'' Soon we are going to have to defeat the Vultori at their own game.'' Bella replies,'' But those blood sucking demons killed my friends. We need to kill those guys now.'' Carlisle responded,'' No, we need to wait. They'd be expecting us to make the first attack.'' Esme comes back and claims,'' I asked the wolves and they won't help us with this battle..'' I said,'' But we need them.'' Jasper says,'' Oh well, I guess it's their loss.'' Edward claims,'' I could change their minds about it.'' Rosalie replied,'' No then that would lead to a war with them.'' Edward says,'' It must be better than nothing.'' I replied,'' No, it's actually like this. Nothing is better than that.''

Hello, this is another narrator. It's not Bella or Katniss. It's me Victoria. Yes I am narrating and I seem not to have a problem with it. Anyway I am very serious. I've enjoyed killing Katniss. And the Vultori must have liked killing Katniss's sister. Now as I was going to say... I needed to start a war. A war with the Cullens. I am still aiming for revenge on them. I need a plot. I'm going. Bye. There's one more narrator and that's me Jane. I was thinking and I already know the Cullens are going to wait and plan the attack. Felix and Aero are going to have to find Victoria and tell her to make newborn vampires once again. But that will wait until the finale. I'm glad those humans are dead now though.

Its Alice again. I'm kind of worried about this whole thing. This section of this new series is very short. While the last one will be like four to five pages long. Ten more paragraphs and I know this story is done. I'll just explain everything. So in the beginning we had met Katniss and her crew and we all became very well friends. I'm actually thinking now that it's a good idea for a sneak attack on the Vultori. So anyway uh I hope another narrator comes in soon. I'm getting tired of this. It's okay but still I have other things to do. But back to the main point... Emmet claims,'' Well... maybe it would be a good idea for Jasper to change the moods on the wolves. We can't do this alone.'' Then there was a clattering outside. Jacob had showed up.

Bella took Renesme and they left the scene Jacob had said,'' Don't know what her deal is... but Sam has come down with a decision and he said it's okay to help you guys.'' Carlisle said,'' That's wonderful. Now we need to plan something and they'll seem to wait for us to attack.'' Esme claimed,'' We need to be careful. I have a feeling one of us will die...'' I said,'' It'll be Jasper and Edward if we're not careful. You all know my visions are always correct.'' Emmet says,'' Uh yeah we've known the whole enter few hundred centuries.'' I replied,'' Wow, such encouragement.'' Esme said,'' Okay you two calm down. Thanks Jacob.'' Carlisle added,'' Give my regards to Sam. Tell him thanks.'' Jacob replied,'' No problem.'' He shifted and left. So we all sat there and planned out our attack. It's in one month all I'm saying for now.

Hello it's me Prim! Did you guys miss me and my sister? Well... her and I are back also Peeta, Cato, Glimmer, and Rue. The others I don't really know why they weren't brought back. I'm so glad I'll see Bella and Alice again. Renesme and I are always together. Katniss allows it I guess. So anyway, Katniss and I were at home. Peeta comes by. Katniss lets him in and says,'' What?" Peeta replies,'' I just wanted to ask when are we going to tell them?" Katniss replies,'' I don't know. I have a feeling they'll battle soon.'' Peeta says,'' Well okay and by the way Katniss... don't choose Cato.''

Well, that left Prim shocked. I calmed her down... anyway, I decided to say,'' Bye Peeta see you soon and I'll think about it.'' Prim asks,'' Why would you even think of Cato? He's from another district...'' I reply,'' No, Primrose, it isn't districts anymore. We're free.'' Prim responded,'' But I knew that.. I just wonder about our mother.'' I replied,'' Don't worry I know she's okay. She has a great knowing of taking care of herself.'' Prim says,'' I hope so.'' So we go outside and find Glimmer. She says,'' It's great to be back.'' I replied,'' Yeah, it sure is.'' Glimmer asked,'' So, when do we tell the Cullens?" I replied,'' I don't really know yet...''

Three months Later...

Hey everyone it's me Alice again. So now is the perfect time to plan a sneak attack. Or surprise attack, whatever you guys want to call it. Anyways, we were all home and Emmet claims,'' Okay, now we attack? Two months of training is enough.'' Carlisle responds,'' Yes, it is. Now let's go.'' Bella claims,'' I guess the wolves aren't helping. They aren't coming.'' I replied,'' I know. They have forgotten.'' Suddenly Victoria had come. She had 15 newborn vampires with her. 10 male and 5 female. They were all at least 16 and 17. Jasper claims,'' 16 and 17 year old teens tend to be very strong when changed.'' Victoria replied,'' Exactly.'' Esme replied,'' You shouldn't do this.'' Victoria said,'' I can and I will.'' So we're fighting for 3 hours... it's not that bad of an amount of fighting. So there the bodies of the newborns are, burning... and heads are torn and burned. I'd have to say, it was an okay battle. Not like the one we had before. But we soon realized that Victoria was gone as soon as we killed the last vampire in her army.

Hello everyone Katniss here. I've decided now is a good time to tell the Cullens. So I go over there and they let us in their home. It's cool that they live in the middle of the woods away from civilization. They're good friends. Emmet comes into the room late and says,'' Oh my hell. You guys are alive?" Prim said,'' Yeah, if we weren't alive we wouldn't be standing here.'' Carlisle responded,'' Well, it's good to see you not so shy anymore.'' Edward says,'' We had just finished a battle.'' So it was 3:30 P.M. and we stayed their until 5:30 P.M. it was a good two hours of talking. So after we've said our last words, Prim and I go home. Glimmer leaves to go home with us. At home I am sitting in my chair and reading a book while Prim is sitting on the couch watching the T.V. then there was a knock on our door. I answered briefly and said,'' Hello?" There was Victoria, and she glared and replied nothing but this,'' Now, the odds are in my favor.'' And she left without another word. And then there was a letter in the ground. I picked it up and I read it out loud here's what I said,'' _Katniss and Prim, just letting you know that you have to be dead in 5 weeks. One of you at least. And Rue, Cato, and Peeta have died already. You just never knew it. I am always watching you be careful when you have your back turned. And another thing, when the odds are in your favor, it's not up to you it's up to me.'' _Prim says,'' The way you had to read that. I'm nervous.'' I replied,'' Wait, it says to meet at the old burned house at 6...'' So we go and right then and there was someone aiming a bow and arrow at us ready to shoot.

The End. The next story continues in MockingDawn. Which ends this fan-fiction of Hunger Games and Twilight. Hope you all liked it.


End file.
